


On Top of the World

by myerscore



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mei has a crush on EVERYONE, She is also kind of sick, Zarya is protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myerscore/pseuds/myerscore
Summary: Dr. Mei Ling Zhou is rescued by a beautiful, somehow familiar woman.





	On Top of the World

It was cold. But of course it was. Renowned Dr. Mei Ling Zhou was walking from the Antarctica outpost, of all places. Shouldn’t she be in a lab somewhere, filing papers and researching? These were the thoughts of Aleksandra Zaryanova, as she spotted a trail of ice leading up from a small figure. If she squinted, she could see the figure move. “Captain. Permission to speak freely?” Zarya snapped, military-like. “Granted, Miss Zaryanova.” The Captain said, the speaker above rattling with inactivity. “There is someone down there, Captain.” Zarya said, a concerned tone breaching her facade. “Nonsense, Miss Zarya. We are in the middle of Antarctica.” The Captain replied. “I do not bluff. Look for yourself.” Zarya gestured to the window, at which the Captain must have looked, for Zarya heard a gasp from the cockpit. “There is.” He said, grimly.

Mei had passed out. It was either from the shock of a sudden gust of wind, a helicopter landing, or the strong grip of a beautiful woman suddenly around her waist. Perhaps it was the latter. When Mei woke up, she was in a small, clean compound. She guessed it was an area off of medbay. There was an IV drip in her arm, so she used the thin stand to hoist herself up. She was in hospital dress, and her hair fell around her shoulders and back. “Nurse?” Mei whispered. She said it again. “Nurse..?” This time louder. Nobody had responded. Mei’s feet padded on the cold metal floor, and out of the medbay. To her left and right, were continuations of a very, very long hallway. Above her head held a sign, clearly labeled ‘Medbay’. 

Down the hallway were more signs. Mei could barely make out most of them without her glasses, but the next one closest read “Office - Dr. Ziegler”. Now that was a familiar name. Doctor Ziegler; she was one of the most scientifically important women on the planet. Her breakthroughs in medical science were like none other. Although Overwatch never did let her in until after the Omnic Crisis. Mei moved down the corridor, briefly peeking into the empty office. It was a tragedy that he was gone. Mei walked a short distance. The next office sign clearly showed “Office - Cadet Oxton”. Mei looked into that one, too. It was clean and empty, just like the other offices. Mei rounded the corner on at the end of the corridor. It opened up into a large rotunda, which had the same lighting and orange-blue accents as the hallway and the medbay. Nobody was here as well. What was going on? This had to be Overwatch Headquarters, but why wasn’t anyone here? Dr. Ziegler and Cadet Oxton were both members of Overwatch; but their respective offices were abandoned. 

Mei checked a clock on the far wall. It was 3:32 am. Mei was focused on the clock. Time didn’t exactly seem real. First; she had woken up from a coma she didn’t know she was in, and saw the face of her saviour for only a moment before she slept again. Then, she slammed into someone. The force ripped the drip and stand from her grip, and toppled the other figure over. “Sorry.” They said briefly. “Wait. Who are you?” She asked. The slender figure stood up to her full height. Even without her heels, she was clearly tall and sleek, with a beautiful ceramic prosthetic on her left arm, up to her shoulder. The fabric of her dress unfolded elegantly as she bent down. The center of her palm glowed with blue light as she offered it to Mei. “I have not seen you around the grounds before. What is your name?” She inquired, her voice just as graceful as she was. “M.. Mei. Mei Ling Zhou..” Mei exhaled, and took her hand. She helped Mei up in one quick motion. Why was everyone at Overwatch so beautiful? “You look confused. My name is Satya Vaswani. But you may call me Symmetra.”

Symmetra led Mei by the hand to the gym, while she described what had happened, and wondered if whoever had saved her was still here. Satya knew Zarya, and had taken Mei to meet her. When they went in, a dark-skinned man with dreadlocks was helping Zarya with weight training. “Hey look! We got visitors.” He bounced on his toes, excitedly. “Satya? You don’t usually-” Zarya cut herself off when she saw who Symmetra was leading. “Doctor Zhou?” Zarya said. “You aren’t supposed to be up.” Zarya spoke, commandingly, yet slightly nervously. “I had to.. I had to see you again.” Mei said, quivering a tad, nervously fiddling with her fingers. “Doctor. Please don’t get worked up.” Zarya got up from the bench, and stooped down to Mei. “I don’t bite, Miss Zhou.” She smiled, warmly. “Yes. I…-suppose not.” Mei blushed, glad for her long hair, which hid it quite well. Zarya stood up and away from her. “No point in going back to bed, then. Satya? Would you mind taking her to the guest quarters? You can then meet us at the mess hall.” Zarya told, walking back into the gym lockers to change. The man was no longer smiling, and he walked out into the halls, shooting a glare at Satya whilst leaving. 

Satya took Mei’s hand and walked through the winding halls. She eventually stopped at a medium-sized room, white and clean. The bed was neatly made, and there were several drawers and boxes in which Mei’s things were neatly laid out. Her parka and clothes, and everything she had brought with her whilst walking. In the far corner was a tall block. In which was.. Snowball! Mei tore away from Symmetra, pressing the powerup button. Snowball’s eyes slowly clicked on, and they rose from the block. Snowball floated up to Mei, nuzzling her. “Snowball, thank god you’re alright!” Mei hugged Snowball tightly. He clicked back into the block, for he noticed he was on low charge. “Goodnight, Snowball.” Mei mumbled, holding up her clothes. They were likely the cleanest they’ve ever been, and the manilla fabric had been turned bright white. Mei’s hair tie and pin were laying there, along with her glasses. She first grabbed a handful of her hair, tying it up and pinning it into place. She put on her glasses, and changed into the soft, comfortable clothing. Symmetra was waiting outside, and had closed the door out of decency.


End file.
